Placentas from one abortion and 7 term pregnancies from monkeys inoculated with P. coatneyi during the first trimester (T-1) were evaluated. The results were correlated with total parasite load (TPL), morbidity and fetal/infant outcome. TPL was defined as the sum of all weekly parasite counts for each trimester. Associations were compared by Spearman Rank correlates analysis. Controls consisted of 5 placentas from monkeys with no history of Plasmodium exposure. The 7 placentas from Plasmodium-infected dams had more significant pathologic changes than controls (p< 0.05). Three monkeys with high T-1 TPL aborted. High TPL during early gestation was associated with abortion(p=0.0476) or increased placental damage (p<0.05). Low birth weight (LBW) and intrauterine growth retardation (IUGR) were associated with high malaria pigment scores and high numbers of macrophages. As TPL during late gestation increased, the number of maternal macrophages (p<0.05) and the pigment scores (p<0.05) increased. As pigment increased, infant wt. decreased (p<0.05). As macrophages increased, infant wt. decreased (p<0.05). High placental damage scores were not associated with IUGR, LBW, or early infant mortality. FUNDING Base Grant PUBLICATIONS Davison BB, Cogswell FB, Baskin GB, Falkenstein KP, Henson EW, Krogstad, DJ. Placental Changes Associated With Fetal Outcome In The Plasmodium Coateyi/Rhesus Monkey Model Of Malaria In Pregnancy. Submitted Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene, 1999.